


Lieto fine

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "La mano di Hareton sulla rilegatura azzurra del romanzo in versi è bruna e rude, ma a lei non sfugge il fatto che tremi leggermente."
Relationships: Hareton Earnshaw/Catherine Linton
Kudos: 5





	Lieto fine

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We Are Out of Prompt
> 
> Prompt: Cime tempestose, Hareton /Catherine:  
> +++  
>  "Galeotto fu il libro e chi lo scrisse".

La mano di Hareton sulla rilegatura azzurra del romanzo in versi è bruna e rude, ma a lei non sfugge il fatto che tremi leggermente. Catherine sorride al pensiero di come i suoi occhi si inteneriscano nei punti salienti, quando l’eroe si trova davanti a nuove difficoltà, quando sembra quasi soccombere.

“Finisce bene, vero? Tra la regina e il cavaliere finisce bene” le chiede sollevando la testa per guardarla. Lei se ne resta appollaiata sulla sua spalla, divertita dalla sua ansia. 

Sembra davvero preoccupato per la sorte dell’eroico cavaliere. Catherine sa che ci resterà male quando scoprirà che quella versione della storia non ha nessun finale, che si dimentica di Lancillotto e Ginevra e racconta un’avventura di ser Galvano. Succede molto spesso con i vecchi poemetti. Non hanno mai un punto d’arrivo chiaro.

“Domani lo finiremo e lo saprai” gli risponde stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

***

Catherine è bravissima a muoversi silenziosamente. A volte la scambiano perfino per uno dei fantasmi che infestano la brughiera. Ha gli occhi stanchi ma non spegne la lampada finché non ha finito il suo lavoro. Le ci sono volute ore e la pendola suona l’una quando finalmente va a dormire.

Si sente davvero soddisfatta di se stessa. Fare regali ad Hareton la rende sempre felice. 

***

“La regina Ginevra salì sul cavallo del suo ser Lancillotto ed insieme galopparono verso il lago incantato dove il cavaliere aveva la sua dimora e dove li aspettava una vita colma d’amore.”

Hareton finge di non notare che l’ultimo foglio è stato attaccato malamente con la cera, né che è scritto nella calligrafia delicata di Catherine. Deve essere stata sveglia tutta la notte per riempire quelle pagine. 

“Hai visto?” gli dice il suo angelo dispensatore di finali lieti, regalandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Te lo avevo detto. E vissero per sempre felici e contenti.”


End file.
